


It was only a dream

by Ladybug42



Category: Naruto
Genre: Young Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:41:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug42/pseuds/Ladybug42
Summary: If Naruto was being perfectly honest with himself, he doesn't really understand why everyone seems to hate him so much. Sure he pulls the occasional epic prank! But he only started doing that after years of mean looks and harsh, hateful words. If he was going to be yelled at and have stuff thrown at him, he might as well get something out of it.This was a challenge presented by barspoon they are amazing and I loved the little short story they wrote and I've been wanting to try my had at this soooo. Here we go. The prompt was an oblivious Naruto and a stalker/seducer and someone protecting him. I chose kaka/naru because I'm obsessed. Please let me know how I do. I may or may not try this again.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 191





	It was only a dream

**Author's Note:**

> I have terrible spelling and my punctuation will more than likely be trash but! I will do my best to present a coherent work ^~^'

If Naruto was being perfectly honest with himself, he doesn't really understand why everyone seems to hate him so much. Sure he pulls the occasional epic prank! But he only started doing that after years of mean looks and harsh, hateful words. If he was going to be yelled at and have stuff thrown at him, he might as well get something out of it. 

So, this situation he was in, it was... strange. This man, this stranger, was being so.. nice? He's smiling with all of his teeth and his hand on Naruto's shoulder is strong and firm. He isn't sneering and his eyes don't have that burning hate that most of the civilians usually have. Iruka sensei always says to avoid strange people, that not all adults have a kids best interests in mind. But.. he's so nice! 

"So kid, you know a good place to eat around here?" The stranger asks.

"Yeah! I know the BEST place! Believe it!" Naruto replies gleefully.

"The best eh? If you share your secret with me I'll share one of mine with you hmm? Sound like a deal?" 

The man offers his hand out to the boy for a shake. Naruto eyes the man and his out stretched hand wearily for a moment, Iruka sensei's words tumbling around in his head. But really sensei couldn't have meant nice people. People who smile at him and offer to trade secrets. So Naruto puts his hand in the man's much larger one for a shake and loudly exclaims 

"I'm Naruto! Uzumaki Naruto, and I'm going to be the next Hokage! Believe it!" 

The young boy strikes a pose with a victory sign on one hand his other still gripped in the man's a broad smile on his little face. The man gives a low chuckle and squeezes the boys hand a bit tighter before releasing it and standing to his full height. 

"You can call me Miki, kid. Let's go I'm gonna pass out over here!" 

Giggling, Naruto reaches out and grabs onto the man's hand again, pulling him up the street. 

"Ichiraku's has the BEST ramen in the world! This way! Its only just up the street and around the next corner! Come on! Come on! Let's goooo" 

Naruto tugs at the man's hand and pulls him in the direction of his favorite place to eat in all of konoha- no the whole world! This is so great finally someone is being friendly! Someone who isn't Hokage jiji or Iruka sensei wants to eat with him. Naruto can feel the sting of tears at the back of his eyes, but no way will he let them fall. He's not about to lose his chance at a new friend. He isn't about to let him see just how desperate he is for his kindness. He doesn't want him to see just how different he really is. 

Miki stares down at the absolute gem he just stumbled upon. Who the hell just let's a little kid with eyes like that just run around unattended. Sure this is a shinobi village but he's just a brat. No older than eight. So easy. All he has to do is smile at them, give them a little attention, make them feel important, like they have something Miki needs, and most kids are like putty in his hands. This one though? It's like Miki just offered the kid that stupid hat he wants so much on a silver platter. Now Miki walks along behind the brat as he chatters on about the village and the ramen stand he's leading them to. 

So easy.

There's a shadow watching the events unfold on the street below from a perch hidden in the shadows of the trees along the edge of the street. The shadow is tense and on edge watching the small, bright, blond, ray of sunshine scamper down the street with the stranger on his heels. Everything is Kakashi is howling at him to go and remove the threat to his sensei's son. But he can't. Not yet. The man technically hasn't done anything to warrant Kakashi tearing him apart piece by piece and scattering him so thin the crows would have a hard time finding any scrap to feast on. So Kakashi will wait. He'll watch from his place in the shadows and the moment the man steps out of line, he'll erase his existence from the face of the planet. 

Things weren't going as well a Miki would have hoped. He wasn't expecting the cold and calculating look from the man behind the counter or the suspicion oozing off of him. But Miki had been under harsher scrutiny than what some ramen cook could muster up. He would just bide his time. Miki could be patient. The blond for his part was completely oblivious. Keeping a steady stream of dialogue regardless of the input from either man. 

"Ne ne! Why are you in Konoha anyway? I haven't seen you around here before ya know?" 

The man paused before taking his next bite of the, surprisingly delicious, ramen turning his attention to the kid. 

"Well I'm a traveler. I don't stay any where longer than I have to and I only go where my feet take me. I don't have any other reason than that for being here" 

Any predator worth his hide knows you cant stay in one spot to long, lest you run out of fresh meat... or get caught. The lecherous smile is completely missed both by the cook and the little blond to his right. The shadow in the trees sees it though, and it makes every muscle in his frame clench and coil, ready to launch himself forward to tear and slash. The presence at his side also doesn't go unnoticed, Kakashi is simply choosing to ignore it. 

"Hound, the Hokage is requesting your presence in his office immediately." 

The masked figure that had slipped silently out of the shadows finally speaks after the lack of acknowledgment. Kakashi shifts his weight, the only sign he's heard the interloper at all. 

"I'll go. But you will stay." 

"Excuse me?" 

The masked Anbu blinks dumbly at the silver haired man in front of them. Did they really just get told to stay and babysit? What was Hound even doing here? This wasn't his assignment. There hadn't been an anbu unit assigned to the Yondiame's son since Naruto had entered the academy. The anbu casts a puzzled glance down to the boy seeing him contentedly eating the ramen he seems borderline addicted to. When their eyes finally come back up to meet Kakashi's they flinch back. They can recognize that look in Hounds eyes. This wasn't an order from the Anbu captain. This was an order from a man who had an animalistic level of devotion to that small blond boy sitting below them. 

"Understood" 

The anbu gives a slight inclination of his head and turns away from the burning eyes of the copy nin. They don't relax until the staticky feeling of Hound's chakra is long gone. He glances down once more at the blond boy in the ramen shop. What has Hound's hackles up? Was there a threat made against the boy? Had the Sandaime heard something along his spy networks? The anbu struggles to recall any information they may have heard in regards to the Yondiame's son. Settling back into a more comfortable position in the shadows the anbu waits to be released from his impromptu babysitting assignment. It takes them a full ten minutes before they realize the never ending stream of chatter is gone. The anbu glances down into the shop below. 

"Son of a bitch. Well at least I've updated my will recently." 

The anbu let's their entire body sag for a moment before shaking off the depressing thought and launching themselves onto the nearest roof to track down the blond they let slip out of their sights. 'Gods Kakashi is going to feed me my own lungs' They don't see the blond being pulled into an ally way just up the street. 

Kakashi slides through the window and into a low crouch before the Hokage's desk. Bringing himself up to his full height he offers a slight bow. 

"You needed to see me Hokage sama?" 

"Ah yes Kakashi, I wanted to hear your report on the situation that occurred on the wind country border." 

The Hokage's dark eyes focus on the slight twitch of Kakashi's fingers as he speaks. Interesting. Kakashi is usually only that twitchy when he's being sent out on an assassination mission. He shouldn't be so high strung over a simple mission report. The wrinkles on the older man's brow deepen as he contemplates his successors student. 

"Is there a situation I am unaware of Hound?" The Hokage asks taking a deep pull from his pipe. 

"Naruto..." The copy nin pauses, unsure how to explain the gnawing sense of unease the man from the market instilled in him. "Met someone in the market today." Kakashi finishes quietly. 

The Hokage's brows rise. Well that certainly would explain the unease wafting off the copy nin. Only his sensei's son could get this kind of reaction from the man. The Sandaime pauses, taking another long drag of his pipe. 

"And I'm assuming you took it upon yourself to keep an eye on the situation then?" A sharp nod from Kakashi. "Then the report can wait. Return to your post and you can report on your mission from the border and this protection detail when the danger has passed. Dismissed." 

In a flash Kakashi is gone seeking out that painfully familiar scent and less familiar chakra signature that he left watching over his sensei's son. As he follows the scent he slowly realizes the chakra impression is miles off the mark. He's been gone less than fifteen minutes! How could a trained anbu already have lost a seven year old boy!? Kakashi can feel his lowly simmering rage bubble up. He was going to skin that sorry excuse for a ninja alive. He snarls, flashing his teeth in the direction of the chakra he WILL be tracking down later. He focuses his attention on the scent, tracking it down an ally not far from the ramen shop where he had left his charge. Slowing as he approaches Kakashi pauses, melting into the shadows, to hear the conversation going on below him.

"Why did we come back here Miki? Are we hiding from someone? Are you sick?" 

Naruto's rapid fire questions are reassuring. If he's still chattering nothing too serious could have happened yet, right? 

Miki finally has his prize right where he wants him. Alone in a dark quiet ally away from all the prying eyes. Honestly, Miki still can't get over how absolutely fantastic his luck is! He managed to get the brat out of the restaurant and down an ally before anyone even noticed they were even there. He was going to take his time with this one. He was so naive, he didn't even think to question why a grown man would want to get a child alone in dark corner away from anyone stong enough to protect him. The beast in Miki's head was licking his lips ready to devour his meal. 

"Well kid," Miki starts slowly, "I owe you a secret now huh?" 

The smile the man is giving Naruto now is making him... nervous. Naruto gulps, looking around realizing how truly alone he is right now. He glances up at the man, his eyes still aren't burning with hate, but they are still on fire, and Naruto decides he really doesn't like it. Maybe even more than the hate he usually gets. He tries to take a step back, bumping up against the wall of the ally. He brings his hands up and feels the familiar sting of tears behind his eyes. His voice shakes when he speaks.

"T-that's o-okay. I-you-you don't have to share any of your secrets! I tell everyone about Ichiraku's! Really!" 

Naruto can feel himself start to shake. He can feel his stomach clench and every instinct in his head is screaming that he is in DANGER! He wants to run, but the man is standing in front of the only way out and 'had the man always been so... big?' Naruto's thoughts are racing he can't think! He needs a plan! Come on! Think! 

Miki can see the panic build in the kids eyes. Its beautiful. Oh this was going to be so much fun. He really wants the kid to fight. It's so hard to find one that really puts up a good fight. He's panting by the time he reaches down to the buckle on his pants. 

"Don't worry kid, I'll make sure you like the secret I'm about to share with you" 

If the smile the man gave Naruto before made him nervous this one makes him truly panic. All the alarm bells are going off now. A small whimper leaves him before he scrunches his eyes up and braces himself for whatever this man, the person who he thought would be his friend.... A tear trickles past his lashes and Naruto hates it. Naruto clenches his teeth, and braces his feet, squaring his shoulders before he opens his eyes... to an empty ally? What? Where did Miki go? Did he leave? Naruto pushes himself off the wall to look around the corner. He doesn't see a trace of the man anywhere. Immediately Naruto's back is against the wall again all the determination and fight leaving his small body. He slides down the wall crumpling into a ball and letting out a shaking breath. The traitorous tears are pouring out now. He can feel his breath coming and going way too fast. Everything is going soft and blurry. The last thing Naruto registers before everything is gone completely black, is a tall form dropping down in front of him, a shock of.. silver? Hair and a protective hand brushing through his hair.

But that can't be real. Is must be a part of his dream. A dream where he has friends, and precious people, and a place that feels like home. 

Naruto wakes up in his bed. Gama chan snuggled next to him, in his pjs, and safe. How? When? Who?... The questions are racing around each one demanding they be answered first. But Naruto doesn't have them. He doesn't even know if yesterday was real at all. Maybe it was all a dream. The man, Miki, the ramen, the terror in the ally.... the bright shock of silver. Was it? Could it have been a dream? Naruto rubs fiercely at his eyes daring those stupid tears to fall again. Rolling over he looks out his window. The sky is blue and the wind is blowing pleasantly into the room. Wait! The window is open! He NEVER leaves his window open at night... The panic builds up again and Naruto shoots up in bed glancing frantically around his room. But nothing is out of place. Slowly the panic drains again, but naruto is too keyed up to stay in bed. Leaping out of bed Naruto races for the bathroom casting desperate glances behind him before he slams the door and locks if before stepping back eyeing the door like someone is going to try breaking it down any second. When the only sound that reaches his ears is his own heart pounding in his chest, Naruto decides its safe enough to carry on. He keeps looking over his shoulder though. 

Everything in Kakashi is screaming at him to kill, to destroy, to burn everything to the ground in his absolute rage. He sat utterly stunned when the man's intentions became clear. Seeing his sensei's son shrink back in fear, unsure of what exactly he should be afraid of but still terrified to his core at the unspoken threat radiating off the man. Kakashi snapped. He had never moved so fast in all his life. He yanked the man with him and dissapeared out of the ally before the man in his clutches even had the chance to process he was far from the most dangerous predator in that ally. Kakashi slammed the man against a tree some ten miles away. In a secluded area right outside the forest of death. Perfect. Kakashi gripped the man's shirt pulling him close before slamming him back into the tree again. 

"You have got to be the stupidest, lowest, sorriest piece of shit I have ever encountered, and I've seen some damn low life scum in my time." Kakashi snarled in the mans face. Slamming his back into the tree again. Kakashi smiled in righteous satisfaction when there was crack and a wheezing cough rattled the mans chest. The mans eyes were wild as he took in the shinobi in front of him. He glanced around looking for an exit. Every excuse and lie and bribe he can think of swimming in his head trying to pick the one that's the most likely to get him out of this situation alive. His chances aren't looking all that great. 

"Look I don't know what you think you saw bu-" He's cut off when the sharp point of a kunai is jabbed into his neck, a trickle of blood slips down his neck. 

"Ah and there's the stupid. You just can't help yourself can you? It just pours out hm?" 

The man swallows trying not to move lest the knife cut in deeper into sensitive flesh. He can see the outcome of this scenario. He can't see even a drop of forgiveness or understanding in the shinobi's lone eye. At that realization the tears come freely. Deep racking sobs shaking his body as he begins begging for his life. He doesn't even notice the new figure that appears in the clearing. 

Kakashi knows the second the anbu he left to watch over Naruto makes his appearance in the clearing. He let's a wave of killing intent roll off of him. The anbu takes a step back and Kakashi can feel the uncertainty and indecision pouring out of them. The man in his clutches whimpers, pissing him self and crumpling into a pathetic lump at the copy nin's feet. Kakashi reels in his seething roiling anger and turns his attention to the anbu over his shoulder. 

"If I assign you to the task of dealing with this child molesting piece of shit, do you think you can manage THAT with out fucking it up?" The low growl leaving Kakashi with the question has the anbu scrambling to agree and get the HELL out of there before Hound decides there needs to be two dead bodies for this offense. The anbu inches past the tense line of the copy nin's body. The murderous feeling rolling off of him in waves making even the anbu's well trained stomach roil. The man he takes into custody is basically catatonic at this point. Covered in his own bodily fluids and... more. The anbu leaps away before Hound changes his mind about their punishment for losing the Yondaime's son. Especially considering what Naruto was left vulnerable to. 

Kakashi stands there for several long minutes fighting with every instinct in his body to kill, to protect. He can feel his hands shaking the kunai in his fist still dripping the foul blood of that... disgusting. Kakashi stops himself before his emotions boil over again. he throws the kunai away, needing his stench away from him. Kakashi stands there for a few more moments just trying to get his breathing under control. When he finally has all of his darker emotions under control again he remembers the small boy in that dirty ally. He curses vehemently and retraces his steps to that dank lonely ally. Seeing Naruto's bright hair in that dark shit hole makes Kakashi want to rage all over again. His sensei would be so upset seeing his only son like this. Alone and scared tears still on his sad little face. Kakashi wilts all the rage leaving him to swiftly be replaced with the soul deep need to care for the little boy in front of him. The big blue eyes blink up at him vaguely, seemingly barely registering the presence in front of him. Kakashi runs his hand though the blond hair, so much like his sensei's before the eyes close completely and the body goes limp. He catches his shoulders before his head can hit the pavement. Hauling the slight weight into his arms Kakashi takes to the roofs to get to Naruto's lonely little apartment before the boy wakes and can be frightened all over again by the strange man in his home. Kakashi quickly gets him changed into a comfortable looking pair of pjs and tucks him into the bed, grabbing the small stuffed frog on a whim and tucking it in next to the boy too. Kakashi takes one last long look at the boy in front of him, letting out a soul deep sigh before leaving out the window he came in. Glancing back one last time before heading towards the Hokage's office. He had a report to give.


End file.
